Shortly And Suddenly
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Segera dan sangat tiba-tiba. Hubungan itu terjalin begitu saja tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya. Satu kali petemuan singkat telah membawanya pada ikatan yang bahkan tidak ia sangka. / "Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu, disini." / "Ta-tapi.. aku.. " / "Menolak sama artinya dengan mengibarkan bendera perang." / KrisTao – Taoris / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry:** Gadis dengan mata seperti panda itu tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengamati secara diam-diam sosok yang Sehun akui sebagai kakak kandungnya. Tampang berandal tapi sangat memikat. Ia tidak tahu jika tampang berandal itu ternyata memiliki jiwa yang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHORTLY AND SUDDENLY**

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao | **Support Cast :** EXO Member

**Genre :** Romance – School Life | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** One Shot

**Rate :** T

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's Fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya diatas bibir yang menandakan bahwa ia mulai bosan dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh gurunya. Semua rumus-rumus itu seolah sedang menari-nari indah dikepala Tao. Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling dibencinya.

Disebelahnya, Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Bedanya jika Tao tetap memandang papan tulis dimana sang guru masih menulis rumus-rumus, Kyungsoo malah asik memandang makhluk berkulit gelap yang duduk di bangku nomor dua paling pinggir dekat tembok pembatas. Kai, begitu sebutannya. Seperti biasanya jika sudah pelajaran matematika begini, pemuda itu pasti akan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, tidak lupa matanya juga terpejam. Bahasa singkatnya, dia tidur. Dan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu akan sangat betah memandang pemandangan pasaran itu berlama-lama.

Kriiiing Kriiiing Kriiiing

Hati Tao terasa menjerit kegirangan saat mendengar bunyi yang menandakan surga bagi para pelajar, bel istirahat. Ia membenahi semua perkakas belajarnya seperti buku tulis, pena, pensil, penggaris dan buku cetak. Semua barang-barang itu ia masukkan kembali kedalam tas keluaran terbaru miliknya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, gadis pendiam dengan semua kesederhanaan yang dimilinya itu adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat nomor lima se negaranya. Tao bukanlah termasuk orang yang suka membanggakan kekayaan orang tuanya. Itulah sebabnya seluruh anak satu sekolah hanya tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak diatas dan tidak pula dibawah atau dalam bahasa sederhananya biasa disebut dengan orang biasa-biasa saja. Kaya tidak, miskinpun tidak.

"Kyung-i, aku mau keperpustakaan. Ikut tidak?" Tao berdiri dari duduknya sembari mengangkat buku cetak kecil kearah wajah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi masih saja menatap manusia tan itu.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri saja. Aku sedang sibuk." Kyungsoo berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah ia dan Tao sedang berbicara di line telepon sehingga Tao tidak tahu semua kebohongannya. Sibuk? Yang benar saja. Sibuk dari mananya?

Setelah berdecak pelan sambil melihat makhluk diseberang sana, Tao berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju tempat bersarangnya para kutu buku sekolah.

Brak

Baru saja beberapa langkah Tao keluar dari kelasnya, bokong sexy—Kyungsoo yang bilang—nya sudah menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer koridor sekolah. Salahkan pikirannya yang kurang fokus pada jalan, ia tidak melihat bahwa dihadapannya ada siswa yang tengah berjalan. Terlalu sinetron memang, tapi itulah nyatanya, ia menabrak siswa dari kelas lain yang tubuhnya lebih berisi dan kekar dari pada Tao. Tentu saja, karena yang ditabraknya adalah seorang siswa pria.

Setelah berhasil kembali berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang sedikit tersingkap, Tao merundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derjat, "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya berharap.

Kris, siswa paling bandel plus jahil yang ditabrak Tao tadi menyipitkan matanya bosan, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada baju yang terkena sentuhan tubuh Tao sebelum gadis itu terjatuh, "Untung saja hari ini mood-ku sedang baik. Kalau tidak mungkin saja tubuh bagusmu ini akan berakhir di UKS."

Sekali lagi Tao menunduk, "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Kris tersenyum tipis, ia baru menyadari sesuatu setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang memperlihatkan tanda pengenal Tao yang tertempel di dada kirinya. Gadis itu adalah gadis pendiam yang selalu Chanyeol ceritakan, gadis yang Chanyeol bilang cantik dan juga menarik.

Kris itu siswa pindahan, jadi wajar saja jika ia kurang begitu kenal dengan semua gadis yang ada disekolahnya.

Menipiskan jarak, Kris bergerak lebih mendekat kearah Tao. Ia mengabaikan kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai ramai karena kehadirannya. Ia menarik dagu Tao agar gadis itu bisa menatap matanya.

"Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu, disini." Ujar Kris seperti sebuah perintah yang mau tidak mau harus Tao turuti.

"Ta-tapi.. aku.. " nafas Tao terasa sangat berat untuk di hembuskan, membuat kata-katanya terdengar gugup.

"Menolak sama artinya dengan mengibarkan bendera perang."

Bola mata Tao bergerak liar menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah ramai. Permusuhan bukanlah hal yang di inginkannya. Jujur saja meskipun tidak memiliki banyak teman, tapi Tao juga tidak memiliki musuh. Dan jika Kris mulai menjahilinya, bisa jadi Kris-lah musuh pertama yang dimiliknya sepenjang perjalanan hidupnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu disini." Kata-kata Tao terdengar sangat pelan.

"Aku suka gadis penurut." Kris mengawaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao, "Pulang sekolah, disini." Ujarnya sekali lagi setelah mencubit kecil pipi putih milik Tao serta mengedipkan nakal sebelah matanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Disudut ruangan paling ujung dalam perpustakaan, Tao berkali-kali memukul-mukul dadanya yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Berkali-kali juga ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan berusaha agar detak jantungnya bisa kembali normal seperti saat sebelum ia menabrak pangeran devil sekolah itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Brak

Bruk

"Ouch.. "

Belum netral detak jantungnya, sudah ada lagi kasus lain yang membuat jantung itu dua kali lebih cepat dari pada awalnya. Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkannya, Tao yang tidak siap tentu saja kaget dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menabrak rak di belakangnya, membuat buku-buku yang tidak tersusun rapi itu jatuh dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Sehun."

"Kenapa melamun disini?" tangan-tangan ramping Sehun bergerak memunguti buku-buku yang ada di depan kaki Tao kemudian meletakkannya lagi pada tempat semula.

"Ka-kau sendiri kenapa disini?" Tao membantu Sehun memunguti buku sembari mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?" Setelah selesai menyusun kembali buku yang berserak, Tao mencari posisi untuk duduk nyaman.

"Mereka bilang tadi kau diganggu oleh kakakku." Sehun mengikuti Tao.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya."

"Jangan tanggapi omongannya, dia memang seperti itu. Aku mewakilinya untuk meminta maafmu."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika kau malah bersikap seperti itu padaku, Sehun. Kau seperti orang jauh jika seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap wajah Tao. Temannya yang satu itu memang sangat berhati sensitif, sedikit-sedikit segan, sediki-sedikit takut, sedikit-sedikit malu, sedikit-sedikit menangis. Apapun itu yang menyentuh hatinya pasti akan langsung membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Luhan mana?" lama terdiam, Tao kembali bersuara perihal keberadaan kekasih Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali wajahnya memajang senyuman, bahkan saat berduapun Tao tetap memikirkan Luhan. Ia tahu Tao menyukainya, tapi kenapa Tao selalu memikirkan Luhan? Aneh.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Lorong-lorong koridor sudah mulai menyepi karena telah ditinggal oleh penghuninya. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sebelah pintu diluar kelas. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada dengan beberapa buku yang tertempel disana. Hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu tapi tanda-tanda bahwa manusia tampan itu akan muncul tidak ada sedikit pun. Bosan dan takut sudah mulai menjalari hatinya, apalagi suasana diluar sudah mulai gelap karena mendung, tapi ia tetap meneguhkan hatinya untuk menunggu.

30 menit..

Tao mulai gelisah dan sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kris. Apakah Kris lupa? Kenapa ia belum datang juga. Apa Kris memang sengaja untuk mengerjainya?

Tidak. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membenahi dirinya yang sudah terduduk seperti gembel yang menanti uang recehan di depan kelasnya.

50 menit..

Mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua rasa sudah bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Menyesal, karena telah menyuruh supirnya untuk pulang duluan. Sedih, karena meratapi betapa bodohnya ia mempercayai bahwa Kris akan menjemputnya. Marah, karena Kris membuatnya menunggu lama tanpa ada kepastian. Senang, ya senang karena ia bisa menangis tanpa ada yang mendengarnya walau dengan teriakan sekalipun.

Satu jam..

Tao mengusap air matanya kasar. Berdiri setelah memunguti buku-bukunya, ia berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan hati dongkol yang menyesakkan.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrrttt

Ingin rasanya ia memaki-maki orang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu tidur manisnya. Tanpa membuka matanya, tangan Tao merayap menaiki meja rendah disamping ranjangnya, tempat dimana benda persegi panjang yang sering disebutnya sebagai ponsel itu. Setelah berhasil meraih ponselnya, barulah Tao membuka sebelah matanya hanya untuk melihat angka yang tertera di pojok atas layar ponselnya. Pukul dua dini hari.

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt

Kembali ponsel itu bergetar. Apa terlalu penting hingga membangunkan orang ditengah malam begini? Tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung menjawab panggilan itu dengan suara serak.

"Hallo."

"Aku didepan rumahmu. Cepat turun."

"Hm." Tao yang memang kesadarannya belum terkumpul sempurna hanya menggumam tidak mengerti.

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu, bodoh. Keluarlah, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Rumahku?"

"Iya Huang Zitao. Aku.. Kris, sekarang ini ada di depan pagar rumahmu. Dan aku memintamu untuk turun sekarang juga. Atau aku yang akan masuk kedalam sana." Terdengar nada kesal dari ujung sambungan.

"Kris.. Kris mana? Aku tidak.. APA..." Tao langsung terduduk, mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba, "Ka-kau.. "

"Cepat turun."

"Tapi.. tapi ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan masuk kedalam."

"Apa.. ti-tidak. Jangan. Aku akan segera turun." Tao berujar panik. Masuk kedalam, yang benar saja. Apa kata orang tuanya nanti.

Tao kembali meletakkan ponsel yang sambungannya sudah diputus sepihak oleh Kris. Dalam hatinya, ia kesal pada makhluk berwajah tampan itu. Tadi siang ia mengabaikan Tao, dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah parkir rapi didepan gerbang rumahnya. Dasar tidak punya hati.

Mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri, Tao berhasil membuka pintu utamanya tanpa ada suara yang bisa membangunkan kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya. Berhasil keluar, Tao berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mobil Kris sambil memegangi jaket tipisnya yang ia tarik sembarangan tadi.

Sret

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya setelah Tao sampai. Dan Tao, tanpa harus diperintah dengan suara langsung memasuki mobil Kris dalam diam. Diam karena mencoba menahan agar tidak langsung memaki-maki pemuda itu. Sementara Kris yang tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana hanya diam terpaku. Padahal tadi sudah ada banyak rangkaian kata-kata yang ia persiapkan sebelum berjumpa dengan Tao. Dan sekarang, semua kata-kata itu hilang setelah Kris melihat wajah Tao.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Tao dengan pikiran yang kacau dan Kris dengan pikiran yang tidak kalah kacaunya. Dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya yang akan menjemput Tao, hanya saja...

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lebih baik aku kembali tidur. Besok sekolah dan aku tidak mau terlambat."

"Heh." Kris bergerak gelisah. Kata-kata yang sudah hampir sempurna ia susun tadi jadi hilang lagi setelah mendapat ancaman ringan dari Tao. Tidak biasanya Kris gugup dalam menghadapi wanita. Ini lain. Sangat lain. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hal yang menurut Kris sangat omong kosong. Hal yang menurut Kris sangat mustahil akan terjadi.

Sret

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Kris menarik tangan Tao yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak langsung memukul kepala Kris. Setelah kembali menutup pintu mobilnya, Tao segera mendorong tubuh Kris kuat, "Kau menipuku." Tuduh Tao.

"Maafkan aku."

Plak

"Ah. Kenapa memukul kepalaku." Kris berujar sengit karena tiba-tiba saja Tao melayangkan tinju kekepalanya.

"Itu balasan karena kau membuatku menunggu. Membuatku marah karena menunggu dengan sia-sia."

Dan Tao terus bercerita dari awal hingga akhir tentang bagaimana dirinya yang bla bla bla karena ulah Kris. Ia juga bercerita tentang bagaimana takutnya ia karena bla bla bla dan itu juga karena ulah Kris. Hingga tadi ia harus terbangun dan bla bla bla itu juga lagi lagi karena ulah Kris. Dan sekarang Kris..

Cup

Mata Tao melebar saat setelah beberapa detik yang lalu bibirnya dikecup singkat oleh Kris. Jurus andalan Kris sebenarnya, ia selalu melakukan itu pada wanita atau bisa disebut kekasihnya dulu-dulu jika sedang merajuk karena Kris yang inilah dan karena Kris yang itulah.

Tangan Tao terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Sorot heran yang ia pancarkan dari manik matanya terus menatap lekat pada Kris.

"Mama masuk rumah sakit. Jantungnya kambuh lagi." Ujar Kris pelan dan penuh penyesalan, "Saat itu aku belum memiliki nomor ponselmu, jadi aku tidak bisa mengabarimu."

Tao masih terdiam. Telinganya memang mendengar semua ucapan yang Kris lisankan tapi entah kenapa raganya terasa kaku. Bahkan jiwanya mungkin belum kembali padanya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Tao, Kris tersenyum geli. Padahal Kris hanya menciumnya hanya tidak lebih dari dua detik namun ekspresi wajah itu seolah Kris telah menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi jika Kris menciumnya lebih lama, mungkin wajah itu akan semerah polesan make up guru sejarahnya.

Terkikik sejenak, Kris kembali bersuara, "Kau sangat menggoda jika berwajah seperti ini, Tao." Kris mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

"Hah.. eh." Tao menurunkan tangan yang sejak tadi berada dibibirnya. Gerak tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Disini. Kita berangkat bersama."

"A-aku pergi sendiri saja." Ingin rasanya Tao memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dadanya terasa lebih bergetar saat jantungnya tidak lagi bisa mengontrol detakannya.

"Kau takut aku mengingkari janjiku lagi?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Tao menghela nafasnya berat, "Baiklah, aku memang takut kau tidak akan ingat dengan kata-katamu. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat benci menunggu. Jadi, dari pada kau membuatku marah untuk yang kedua kalinya lebih baik—"

Tao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak sanggup.

Wajah Kris benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hembusan nafas Kris bisa Tao rasakan. Wangi mint yang menyegarkan.

"Aku lebih suka wajahmu yang seperti ini." Kris menarik sudut bibirnya tipis.

Tao hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mundur sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi karena kini punggungnya sudah menyentuh dan menyudut di pintu mobil. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang detak jantung Tao sama dengan saat ia lari terbirit-birit kala sedang dikejar anjing tetangganya dulu. Entah kenapa selalu saja begitu, jika ada yang memberi perhatian lebih walau hanya sekedar tatapan ringan atau sentuhan-sentuhan intim, jantungnya selalu berpacu.

Wajah menggoda dihadapannya—walau tidak disengaja, serta suasana yang mendukung membuat jiwa bad boy Kris kambuh. Jarak yang memang sudah tipis itu Kris buat hampir musnah dengan sentuhan yang beradu dihidung mereka.

Kedua tangan Tao menyentuh dan mendorong pelan tubuh besar Kris. Tapi Kris menahannya.

"Kau cantik. Sama seperti yang selalu Chanyeol dan Sehun bilang."

"Eh.. " baru saja Tao akan mengeluarkan suaranya saat tiba-tiba saja Kris langsung menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

Mata Tao membulat, tidak menolak dan tidak pula menikmati. Ia hanya diam masih belum mempercayai jika Kris menciumnya tidak hanya sekedar ciuman seperti tadi karena Kris sudah melumat lembut bibirnya.

Terlena—mungkin saja, Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Tangan Kris sudah berpindah pada leher jenjangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seerrr

Seperti aliran listrik yang menggelitik perutnya, Tao lebih mengeratkan pejaman matanya, tangannya juga mencengkeram erat tepian baju kemeja Kris saat lidah mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kris bergerak menyamankan posisi tubuhnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Tao juga ternyata menikmati ciumannya.

Dua menit..

Cup

Kris memberikan kecupan terakhir di pipi Tao setelah bibir mereka tidak lagi bertautan, "Menarik." Ujarnya dengan seringai ringan.

"Eh.. " Tao menunduk malu karena Kris belum juga menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa kita harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba?"

Kris menghela nafasnya sembari kembali duduk rapi di kursi kemudinya, "Ya. Mencoba menjalin suatu hubungan."

"Hubungan?" Tao masih belum mengerti arti dari penuturan Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, kurasa kau bisa memikirkannya sebelum menyambung tidurmu." Ia tersenyum jahil, "Sudah sana. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau mau disini terus hingga pagi?" Kris berujar lagi karena Tao masih diam dan tidak kunjung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh.. iya. Aku akan turun."

Tao masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbangnya memandangi mobil Kris yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Setelah mobil itu lenyap barulah Tao kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kemudi. Baru tiga menit lamanya ia menunggu gadis itu namun kebosanan sepertinya sudah meluber di hatinya. Ia jadi teringat, pantas saja gadis itu marah padanya. Satu jam dalam menunggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Satu kali tolehan, Kris tersenyum riang. Disana ia melihat Tao yang berlari-lari kecil menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar gerbang kediaman keluarga Huang. Masih terus menatap raga Tao, Kris menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar Tao setelah sampai didekat Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuk." Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao.

Selama dalam perjalanan yang terjadi pada mereka hanyalah kediaman yang membosankan. Jika saja bukan Kris yang memulai, mungkin sampai tujuan, mereka akan tetap berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Tawaranku kemarin?"

"Oh.. entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" alis Kris terangkat sebelah.

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan saling kenal baru kemarin—"

"Dan kemarin aku menciummu, kau juga tidak menolaknya." Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

Seketika wajah Tao kembali merona. Jujur saja, ia memang sering memperhatikan Kris diam-diam. Tapi entah kenapa yang ada dalam pikiran Tao dulu—atau lebih tepatnya sebelum adegan dimana ia menabrak Kris, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Sehun. Bukan berniat ingin merebut Sehun dari Luhan, hanya saja Tao selalu merasa nyaman jika sudah didekat Sehun. Tapi kembali lagi, itu dulu sebelum Kris hadir di hadapannya.

"Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kau juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di hatimu." Ujar Kris lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau masih tidak tahu."

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum yakin."

Kris menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah yang menyala, "Belum yakin? Apa kau ingin mencobanya sekali lagi?" Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao.

"Eh.. tidak. Bukan begitu." Mata Tao bergerak tidak nyaman melihat sekeliling, takut kalau-kalau kegiatan mereka didalam mobil diketahui oleh pengendara lain. Beruntung—atau sial, kaca mobil Kris terlihat begitu gelap yang Tao yakini jika orang lewat bahkan berkaca dimobil itu pun tidak akan tahu kalau ada mahkluk didalamnya.

Cup

Kris mengecup singkat bibir Tao kemudian menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Tao. Tidak ada, Tao tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Dorongan hati, Kris kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lembut, sangat lembut kecupan itu Kris berikan. Kalau saja tidak mendengar bunyi klakson yang bersumber dari belakang mobilnya, Kris pasti akan memperdalam ciuman itu. Memagut bibir unik itu hingga memerah menggoda.

Kris melepaskan tautannya dan menatap lampu jalan yang sudah menyala hijau. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris mengutuk kenapa waktu lampu merah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi.

Menginjak pedal gasnya, Kris tersenyum lucu.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?"

"Eh.. " selalu saja, Tao selalu saja menggumam ketika Kris menanyainya.

"Beberapa bulan saja. Kalau cocok, mungkin kita bisa menaikkannya ketingkat yang lebih serius. Menikah.. mungkin." Kris berujar ringan.

"Menikah." Tao mengulang kata itu dengan tawa ringan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Lucu saja."

"Apanya yang lucu. Bukankah memang seperti itu, tidak mungkin ada hubungan kalau tidak ada tujuan akhir kan. Kalau cocok, kita menikah. Kalau tidak.. ya bagaimana lagi.. kita putus dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing lagi."

Mengeluarkan mimik lucu, Tao menghela nafasnya tanda ia menyerah, "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran Kris. Ucapan Kris ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Lagipula sosok itu juga adalah sosok yang akhir-akhir ini tengah dikaguminya kan.

Kris tersenyum puas. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa senekat itu. Cekokan cerita-cerita yang sering Sehun dan Chanyeol berikan padanya membuatnya jadi ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang sosok pendiam yang sederhana itu.

Lama berpacu, akhirnya mobil hitam milik Kris sampai juga di halaman parkir sekolahnya. Setelah menarik tasnya, Kris keluar lebih dulu dari pada Tao kemudian berputar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Tao.

Setelah Tao keluar, Kris langsung menggenggam tangan sebelah kanan milik Tao erat. Jari-jari lentik Tao ia sematkan kedalam jari-jari miliknya, "Kita mulai dari sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" lagi-lagi Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak.. Tapi apa tidak terlalu—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan berani menyakitimu." Kris menggeret Tao untuk mengikutinya. Mereka yang dimaksud Kris adalah para gadis yang selalu memuja Kris. Penggemar, sebut saja begitu.

Lain dengan Kris yang biasa-biasa saja dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, Tao merasa sangat risih dengan tatapan aneh yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Terlalu mencolok memang, karena Kris kini sudah merangkul bahu Tao posesif.

Setelah sampai dikelas Tao, Kris mendudukkan kekasihnya itu lembut seperti mendudukkan seorang putri. Posisi Kris yang berdiri dan Tao yang duduk membuat Tao harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Belajar yang rajin, honey." Kris mengusap pipi merah karena tersipu milik Tao, "Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu. Ok." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum keluar dari kelas Tao.

Tepat setelah sosok itu hilang menjauh..

Cieeeeeeeeeeee...

Sorakan menggoda Tao dengar dari beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang, termasuk juga Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hati ia merasa senang, akhirnya ada juga orang yang perhatian padanya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah hubungan itu akan berlanjut atau akan kandas ditengah jalan. Kris memang bukan cinta pertamanya, tapi Kris lah kekasih pertamanya. Dan Tao harap pemuda itu juga akan menjadi yang terakhir yang akan mengisi hatinya.

Menikah?

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum saat mengingat kata-kata Kris waktu di mobil tadi. Semoga saja. Lagi pula Kris tidak terlalu buruk untuk jadi seorang suami. Mendengar lantunan ceplas-ceplos yang bermakna dari bibir pemuda itu, Tao yakin bahwa hati Kris tidak seburuk penampilan luarnya.

Ya. Semoga saja.. semoga saja mereka akan menikah nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Hai hai.. aku datang lagi bawa ff baru nih. Lagi-lagi dengan pairing favorite pertama aku. Hihi dan ini kayaknya hampir full KrisTao nih. Kasih komentarnya tentang ff ini boleh dong..

Oh iya, sekalian mau tanya nih, ada yang suka sama pair GaaHina atau SasuHina gak? Coz aku lagi ngepens berat nih ama mereka itu,,, hihi. Itu aja sih..


End file.
